What Are You Two Doing?
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: What's Raven and Robin talking about that's making Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire so nervous? ReaXRob ONESHOT *FIXED 01/21/2013*
1. What Are You Two Doing?

_Summary: Robin and Raven are locked in Raven's room, but what are they doing though?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan cause if I did Robin and Me would be the one's locked in a room together._

_**What Are You Two Doing? **_

_(The title's for you Lauren, Jessica, and Marcus_)

_**Outside**_

So I'm walking down the hallway, going to the kitchen when I pass Raven's room and something I heard got my attention.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Robin?"

"Sure, why not?"

_'Whow! What the whoha! That sounded like Raven and Robin?' _putting an ear to Raven's door I continue to listen.

"Good morning Friend Beast Boy!

"Hey what's up man?"

"Shh! I'm listening to bird boy and bird girl" I whispered

"Friend, why are you 'easy dropping' on our friends." Starfire whispered.

"I'm not 'ease dropping', Star. I'm just trying to see what they're up to."

"Well what are they doing?" Cy asked

"Well I certain mental man would shut up I'd be able to find out!"

They both shut up and put an ear to the door.

_**Inside(when i mean inside all that's going on is that they hear Rob and Rae say)**_

"Have you ever done this before?" Raven asked.

"Nope! I've kinda always wanted to, but I never found the right person."

"Really and you think I'm the right person for this?"

"Well yea..."

_**Outside**_

"Please the _'right person'_ for what?" Starfire asked

"I don't know Star..."

"So now what do we do?"

_**Inside**_

"Well first take that off, and put this on..."

"You except me to wear that?"

"Duh. What else, better safe then sorry right?"

"Don't you think it's kinda tight?"

"That's the point Rae! It's all about protection."

"Okay fine, but I'm only doing this cause...cause...wait why am I doing this?"

"Because (grunt) your my friend and brave (grunt)

"Oh well that's reason enough as it is!"

"Come on Raven, what's the wrost that could happen?"

_**Outside**_

"What are they planning on doing?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know...each other?" I asked

"Man, don't be stupid. Never gonna happen...right?"

"I'm am confused, 'do' what to each other?

_**Inside**_

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"For your first time... it does, but after you do it for a while you get used to it."

"Oh great, I can't wait...

_**Outside**_

"Ooooooookay never mind." Cy said

"Please we must investigate."

"Not yet Star we can't jump to conclusions.

"Wait shhh! Hear that?" I asked

(squeak, squeak)

"Sounds like...a bed?"

"No way it can't be! They wouldn't, would they?"

_**Inside**_

"Oh yeah, your bed is just right for this! Okay Rae you ready?"

"Hold on, don't forget this."

"Oh right we don't want any 'accidents'"

_**Outside**_

"Ooookay maybe they would do that."

"Do what?" Starfire asked

"The big 'do' Starfire. The mothers of all 'do's'

_**Inside**_

"Robin I'm not sure about this. Is it safe?"

"Um Rae that's what the protection is for remember. Now just relax."

(squeaky, squeaky) "OW! That's hurt!"

"I told you it would... gosh don't you listen?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me. Ready?"

(squeaky, squeaky)

_**Outside**_

"Okay I can't take it anymore!" Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blasted the door apart. "Stop the madence!"

"What are you two doing?" Starfire getting her star blots ready.

_**Inside**_

"Bungie jumping out Raven's window. Why?"

"WHAT?" I couldn't and wouldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Then what was all that talk about Raven being the 'right person'?" Star asked

"You and Beast Boy were sleep, Cyborg was up, but he's too heavy for this distance. Raven was the only one left that was up.

"Well what about you having to put something on for 'protection'?" I asked

"It's called a helmet, dumb ass look into it." Raven said

"Okay well what about 'first time' talk?" Cy asked

"Nether one of us have done this before, thus this being our first time."

"But we heard the squeaky bed..." Starfire wined

"So my bed is squeaky, sue me." Raven said

"Oh yea well about the 'it might hurt' stuff?" I asked

"Do you know how tight this belts and buckles are on the groin area? They hurt." Robin responded "Okay so does that answer all your questions?"

"All except one: Why Raven's window?" I asked

"She's got the best distance from the ground. She's close enough to the shore that we don't have to worry about hit rocks."

"What did you guys think we were doing?"Raven asked

"NOTHING!" We all said. "Oh okay well sorry we bugged you guys." Cyborg left, followed by Starfire then me.. "See I told you guys not to get worked up!" I got a glare and a bonk on the head by them before the took off for downstairs. I too was about to join them when I heard something else,

_**Inside**_

"Oh Robin harder...faster... ROBIN!

_**Outside**_

I was inches from putting my ear back up to the door..."Nah!"

**tell me that's wasn't funny!(please don't)**


	2. Annoucement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
